The POS terminals that contain a NFC communication element are commonly used. This element is capable of ensuring contactless communication with the customer's personal device. Along with the increasing number of mobile communication device's functions, the necessity to ensure a reliable communication channel that operates with NFC elements on both sides of the channel also increases. The appropriate solution is considered to be the one that extends functions of the removable card, such as a memory card for the antenna and the NFC communication element function. Since the metal slot for the removable card, along with the hardware's environment, shade the removable card and cause problems in communication on a standard 13.56 MHz frequency, a desirable solution would be such, in which it would be possible to use a different, more suitable frequency without requiring a change in the existing hardware equipment of the POS terminals.
Such a solution is not known at present. The solutions describing common converters are known as in the invention EP 0601091, US 2008/0233906. However existing solutions describe converters which are not practically usable for supplementary extension of existing POS terminals.
There also are solutions as in the DE102007019272A1 file, in which there is a supplementary antenna that is conducted away from the shaded area of the mobile phone. However, these solutions are not suitable for universal usage and complicate the manipulation with a mobile phone. At the moment there is no such data transmission method, that would enable a reliable NFC communication between the POS terminal and the additionally installed NFC communication element in the mobile communication device.